


where there's smoke, there's a fire(y redhead)

by kivancalcite



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, Concussions, Drowsiness, Fire, Gen, Hospitalization, Injury, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Rescue, Restraints, Trapped, haddock goes full dad mode again, smoke inhalation, tintin gets left to die in an abandoned building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivancalcite/pseuds/kivancalcite
Summary: Tintin finding out more about cases always attracts the wrong people, and this time he's going to have the unfortunate time of experiencing more about being trapped inside a burning down house with the purpose of ridding two things at the same time - him and the house itself that he's been investigating. It's fortunate enough that Snowy and Haddock manage to find him in time, with the captain's father figure side being made all the more evident as a result.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock & Tintin, Milou | Snowy & Tintin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	where there's smoke, there's a fire(y redhead)

Tintin wasn’t fully aware of what had just happened and how much time had passed, but what he was most aware of was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Last thing he remembered was that the sun had been setting on his way home and he was so tired from his latest case. He didn’t notice he was being followed, didn’t notice Snowy start barking at the shadows until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and the street rushed up to meet him.

He groaned, leaning his head back against what felt like wood. The air felt slightly warm and almost heavy, smelling sour and he coughed, grimacing as tried to open his eyes to his surroundings. Squinting, he could feel his eyes sting and a horrid taste in his mouth as he let out a breath. He felt a familiar sensation of where his arms and hands were in relation to his body after they refused to budge barely an inch behind him, wrists already feeling bruised from how tightly the rope constricted around them to whatever his captors had decided to tie him this time to.

He tried to sit up, scraping his shoes against the floorboards and tasting and smelling nothing but the sourness of the air in his effort and feeling nothing but the heavy warmth that began to press in on him. The air started to become heavier with what appeared to be smoke and out of the corner Tintin felt a rising panic when he caught a glimpse of a burning golden light in an outline of the smoke, silhouettes dancing on the wall as wood charred and wallpaper immediately curled up and turned black in its presence.

This house was going to burn down with him inside it and it hit him, even in the most vague of notions as he felt the suffocating heat and smoke on and around him like a heavy weight, that he was in the house he’d been looking around in. The owners had probably followed him and dragged him back, able to dispose of him and the evidence all at once. It appeared the house and himself were both surplus to requirements.


End file.
